A Series Of Memorable Events
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Crossover sequel to my Treasure Planet story "An Arm And A Leg" and my Mortal Kombat story "Payback Pays Off." A cosmic phenomenon occurs that causes the "Treasure Planet" and "Mortal Kombat" universe to overlap in a complex fashion that makes it so that multiple, though not all, individuals from each universe are brought into real world New York City. So how will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, my friends!

Here is my newest of stories, and this time, it's a crossover!

A "Treasure Planet" and "Mortal Kombat" crossover which is actually a sequel to one story of mine apiece in the category of those franchises, to be exact.

"An Arm And A Leg" for the former one of those and "Payback Pays Off" for the latter, to be exact.

There has been a cosmic phenomenon that is essentially impossible to explain, describe or even make anything of that causes both universes, the "Treasure Planet" one and "Mortal Kombat" one alike, to shift in a way so that they overlap each other briefly, but said overlap causes the entire Doppler family, Jim and Sarah Hawkins, B.E.N., Morph and all eight of the(recently revived and then bandaged up to heal from where they were given what damage killed them in their first lives)Earthrealm champions who, despite how something that would usually be a lesser priority at a bad time actually turned out to be one of those rare times in which it was a great idea that gave them as much as they could be given in terms of a chance against their upcoming Tarkatan adversaries(if you've read "Payback Pays Off" you know what I'm talking about), still were not able to survive their battle against them meet up.

Meet up in a talk show set in real work New York City, which is where their respective homes are brought, as well, in spots where they would be able to harmonize themselves with everything else, of course, but need to get to know everything about each other and receive a means to help them get to where they live after everyone is filled in about what's happened, though they are thankfully given a place to stay on that just as thankfully opulent talk show set.

Funny thing is, part of what they fill each other in about has to do with an OC of mine, who is a horrible felid named Ellie, and she is also Amelia's aunt(you'll find out why she's so awful when you read about her in this story, believe me), and the phenomenon has made it so that, albeit by freak chance and where she was at the time, the overlapping brought her into real world New York City, and right in front of the building which contains the talk show set.

Learning everything she does and deciding to see for itself whether or not what she's found out about her niece is true, she comes up to the set itself, and, well, you'll see what the results are when she makes her presence known.

Lots of things that are quite worth remembering will take place during the stay of the heroes in this talk show set, but to read about and thus get to enjoy the memory of them, you must do just that…read about them and the rest of this story, of course.

So read away, as I present this fanfic to you without further ado!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This takes place about a year after the events of "An Arm And A Leg" and "Payback Pays Off", fanfics involving "Treasure Planet" and "Mortal Kombat", respectively, in terms of the two stories of my own making this crossover is a sequel to, just to be specific about things here.

I don't own any of the franchises that I'm using for this crossover here, either, even though their combination is, as I've made clear before, a sequel to two of my stories, one in each category of said franchises(though that part was rather obvious, but I wanted to be fully exact/precise here).

Yes, this story's title is indeed a distortion of that thirteen part series of novels: "A Series Of Unfortunate Events" by Daniel Handler/Lemony Snicket and all of what ones of its adaptations bear that title instead of an alternate name.

All three of this story's chapters(yes, it is indeed a three chapter story)will be posted today, since I decided that the complete story should be available in the same day, even though I usually do a story with chapters one by one in terms of said chapters.

There are many reasons as to why, but I can't go into them.

A Series Of Memorable Events

Chapter 1-Introductions

Strange, isn't it, and, indeed, funny, don't you think, how things turn out sometimes?

Oh, yes, life sure a box of chocolates, so very full of surprises, indeed, to be sure.

As evidenced by a very big one, specifically an occurrence which followed two different instances in two different universes.

First of all, there had very inexplicably been an indescribable kind of cosmic phenomenon which was just as incomprehensible, sudden and abrupt(seemingly out of the blue, in fact), and it caused the following two things.

The first of them was to make the fictional "Treasure Planet" universe and the just as fictional "Mortal Kombat" universe to be pushed in a fashion which caused them to extend over one another, albeit only for a short amount of time, but that was still plenty long enough for what happened second.

And what the hell fucking happened second was that the effect of it made it so that Jim Hawkins, his mother, Sarah, all of the Dopplers, B.E.N. and Morph from the former universe, as well as all eight of the recently resurrected(we'll get to what the hell killed them in a moment)Earthrealm champions from the latter universe(who consisted of Sub-Zero, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Frost, Kenshi, Kung Lao and Kitana), were brought into real world New York City along with their respective homes in a way which was able to allow said homes and them all to coexist if the residents found out what was going on, were able to modify their lives and allow said coexistence of every sort which would be needed if this was not to become a disaster or anything similar, residence related or otherwise.

Okay, so before we go into the main matters here, let's get to both why the eight Earthrealm champions were in their second lives after having been revived, and after that, something concerning the Doppler family matriarch, the one and only Captain Amelia.

Get ready, by the way, because their story is going to be one hell of a long one, much longer than that of the "Treasure Planet" universe born and created heroes, Amelia or otherwise.

Their recently having been revived and then bandaged up to heal from where they were given what damage killed them in their first lives was, in the latter case, thanks to, despite how something that would usually be a lesser priority at a bad time actually turned out to be one of those rare times in which it was a great idea that gave them as much as they could be given in terms of a chance against their upcoming Tarkatan adversaries(like I said in the intro, if you've read "Payback Pays Off" you know what I'm talking about), they were still were unable to survive their battle against them(which, sadly, made it rather clear that they were all going to be overwhelmed and fail no matter what, especially since Sub-Zero, the one leading them, came the closest to success and still failed and died, even with all of his tenacity along with that of the other seven and what sort of extra stackings of the deck in their favor they'd ironically gotten from the least likely of sources).

It had been a year since their deaths, and during said year, a fool named Shujinko, who, quite a few decades prior to that, had been deceived into believing he worked for a greater good, when, in reality, as he'd find out the UNBELIEVABLY hard way, he was an unknowing tool of a greater evil, specifically that of bringing back Onaga The Dragon King, had managed to use a special gift he possessed, ironically given to him by Onaga when he was first deceived, to help see to his permanent undoing(the ability to take on the form and abilities of any fighter he chose).

This, and a warrior named Nightwolf managing to trap Onaga's soul in the Netherrealm thanks to how Shujinko defeating him enabled him to do so and thus this both saved the realms from the Dragon King and made it so that Shujinko undid the worst and most foolish mistake he ever made, was also accompanied by the following.

Although, before the restored and returned Dragon King made his presence known in Shang Tsung's palace, which is where the thunder god Raiden battled the Deadly Alliance that consisted of the aforementioned Shang Tsung and Quan Chi after all eight Earthrealm champions died at the hands, or should I say blades, of the Tarkata, Raiden sadly failed to defeat them, as well, despite being, as I said before, a thunder god, and, ironically, it wasn't long before Quan Chi first defeated Shang Tsung after they turned on each other following this and then tried to kill the Dragon King upon his arrival(but couldn't, which, for an even bigger irony, led to first Shang Tsung recovering and then Raiden, and all three tried, but were less than successful in, taking down Onaga, even with their combined powers).

Anyhow, when Raiden tried for the only thing that might destroy the Dragon King(a giant, super-powerful and super-explosive lightning bomb), but didn't despite destroying Shang Tsung's palace, Shang Tsung himself, Quan Chi, ironically the very Raiden who created said lightning bomb and everything and everyone who was close enough to the palace to be destroyed, as well, all eight of the souls that belonged to the slain Earthrealm champions(said souls having been consumed by Shang Tsung prior to Raiden challenging him and Quan Chi in order to try and save Earthrealm from total destruction)were freed.

As was the soul of the long before then slain(by Shang Tsung with Quan Chi's assistance)Liu Kang, which OF COURSE Shang Tsung had consumed, as well, given his longtime desire to do so, which was part of why the hell he and Quan Chi had come to confront Liu Kang and see him dead(and tragically, they were, as made clear above, successful).

Now, by the time that this frightening, dangerous and life-threatening year was almost over(specifically a small amount of time prior to Shujinko's victory over the Dragon King), a ninja made up of a giant combination of souls who went by the name of Ermac was able to use his special powers of telekinesis and mysticism to bring Liu Kang back to life and see all eight of the heroic, brave and persistent Earthrealm champions, who, after dying, had been turned into Onaga's slaves after the resurrection I spoke of above(of course he did it for that purpose and was also controlling their minds), freed from his mind control after proving more than a match for them, even when he was battling all eight at once, during this time and they were then back to normal in full(and in every way).

Thanking Ermac and getting ready for everything that they needed to be ready for along with him, they would all later learn of Onaga's defeat and destruction, as would Ermac and all others, as well as how Raiden had come back to life as a living dead, very dark hero version of himself, trying to kill Shujinko for unwittingly putting Earthrealm in harm's way thanks to his now undone mistake, with the latter narrowly escaping his fate.

Now that, and a whole lot of meeting up, reuniting and plenty else had happened before the lot of everyone I've mentioned and all others returned to where the hell they resided and started to consider where they should take it from there(the most notable part of what would be considered "plenty else" was the takedown of any and all villains there were to deal with by the heroes, the eight resurrected Earthrealm champions or otherwise, of course), and just an hour or so thereafter, the occurrence that led to what I just spoke of, well, occurred.

DAMN, what a story that was, wouldn't you agree?

But hey, I told you that it was going to be one hell of a long one before I started it, didn't I?

Anyway, on to the matter of what the hell happened in the "Treasure Planet" universe prior to what happened to cause this overlapping that led to these inhabitants of their respective universes and where they resided being brought here into real world NYC.

A year prior to now, much like was the case with how things ended up in the "Mortal Kombat" universe in the story described above(I'm adding this in despite having made such a fact of how much time it was before what's happening now in each universe just for emphasis and because of how part of why it's that amount of time is for everything in both of the fics this one is a sequel to, well, to be able to make sense), there had been an extremely evil, deadly and sneaky mouse(a humanoid mouse that resembled what Captain Amelia would be if she were a mouse instead of a cat)who went by the name of Malicia board the R.L.S Legacy under the guise of wishing to assist Amelia in her latest of cruises(if you haven't read "An Arm And A Leg", you should do so in order to know what I speak of here)but actually wanting to take over to make her own ship to help her perform her dirty deeds, and while Amelia managed to defeat her via fatally breaking her neck when she revealed her true intentions and dislocated all four of Amelia's limbs(though Amelia's arms stayed in place just long enough for her to put Malicia in hell with the aforementioned neck breaking move), the felid captain became tortured and helpless, to the point where, despite her limbs(all four)being relocated so that they were exactly as they, well, were prior to Malicia's dastardly dislocation of them, she still had to spend some time in a hospital.

When she got home, she, despite being as close to being "right as rain" as she could be, was still plenty weak and in need of being taken care of by her family, and it would be a good year before she was back to normal, but it was now a year later and she was only too happy to be back on her feet and not dependent on her family, the fact that she of course still loved them and was grateful for their help notwithstanding(Jim Hawkins had filled her slot as captain while she was recovering and did excellently, with Amelia thanking and congratulating him as she resumed her position).

It was not long after she got back home at night from her most recent of cruises that she, just before it was bedtime for her family and herself, would experience what happened to make it so that her universe and the "Mortal Kombat" one crossed over in a sense that made her, along with her family, Jim Hawkins, his mother, Sarah Hawkins, B.E.N. and Morph, end up in not just the Big Apple in the real world, but specifically in a talk show set building, while everyone's respective homes were brought to spots where they would be able to harmonize themselves with everything else.

Which was most/quite favorable for them, of course, but the need to get to know everything, about each other or otherwise, and receive a means to help them get to where they live after everyone else also learned about what happened, the way they were now in a world where they were meeting up with entirely different individuals who wound up in the same talk show set and would, rather obviously, be living in terms of what universe they'd live in forevermore, was going to make things awkward, at best, and turbulent, at worst.

Now, let's get the obvious the fuck out of the way here…there wasn't a single individual among this lot from either group of the ones from the two different universes who wasn't shocked to the point of speechlessness, at least not until Jim Hawkins managed to regain his ability to speak, though how neither he nor anyone else knew or would ever know, and he asked: "Who…who the hell are you guys?"

"Funny you should fucking say that…" Sonya replied, "…because that's just what the hell we were about to ask the lot of you!"

"And for that matter, how the fuck did we end up HERE?" Jax asked.

"Not to mention, what IS here?" Amelia went, just as confused as the others(understandably in her case and theirs alike, mind you).

"WAIT!" Kenshi shouted, and everyone looked at him. "I'm telepathic, one of my most important powers. I can easily find out everything that we need to know, at least as far as everyone present here is concerned."

"Telepathic?" asked Matey.

"It means I can read minds." Kenshi informed her.

"HEY!" cried out Jib. "I don't want to have someone look into my brain and thoughts!"

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way to progress here that will do any good at all."

"Or would you rather make things difficult to the point of being almost impossible here, and in a way that will leave us trapped in, well, whatever place we are, right now?" asked Jim.

Seeing that Jim had a point, much like Kenshi had quite the sound idea, Jib nodded and so did everyone else who wasn't Kenshi.

Kenshi then, ironically, gave a nod of his own and used his telepathy to find out everything that all of the ones present were required to know and made sure it was passed on to everybody's mind through the fucking help of his own after he'd collected the fucking facts he fucking required, and by the time that he was finished, no one lacked a single fact as far as knowledge about all of the ones they had never met before was concerned.

"Nice job, Kenshi." Kitana said, to which Kenshi said: "Thanks, Kitana. Well, we're a lot closer to getting to the bottom of this and finding out what our best bet is here than we might have been otherwise."

"Still, we've got quite the long way to go." Sarah pointed out, and all of a sudden, with fortune continuing to favor them, the host of the talk show set that they were on came on in and was saying: "All right, now, let's see what else I can…"

Just as he opened the door, he saw the entire bunch of them and went: "WHOA! Who…what's…that…you…?"

"Oh, dear. Of course no one knew we were here before or after Kenshi helped us out so much." Delbert said. "But fortunately, I have the ideal solution!"

"Wait, what?" Frost asked, but then Delbert said: "Though I had no time to use it, since Kenshi had to hurry in order to give us as many of the facts that we needed as possible due to our confused, astounded state at the time, I can now put to use this new invention of mine…one which tells specifically of locations and the individuals therein. It will surely clear things up in terms of the rest of what needs to be cleared up."

The talk show host looked at everyone else after looking at Delbert, and they looked at him just before looking at Delbert, and, since no one seemed to have any objections or better ideas, Amelia said: "Do it."

Well, if his wife told him to do something, Delbert never failed to comply, so he quickly got his latest of inventions to work and, once it was finished with everything, speechlessness once again ensued, this time with the talk show host joining in with them concerning said speechlessness.

After a while, the talk show host said: "Damn, am I ever going to be armed with new material for my future shows! Wait…why…why the hell was that the first thing I fucking thought of? We have to focus on your well-being, all of you, and more than this, we've got to find a means so that everyone knows about this and you're able to take it from there in a way that doesn't derail or fuck up your lives!"

"Yes, and while sounding like a great topic for one of your talk show's episodes sounds awesome, I'm glad you realized that it wasn't the number one priority here." Jim stated. "Frost here might have managed to make it so that what seemed like a selfish, piss-poor timing, bad prioritizing kind of thing actually turned out to be a good idea and one that helped the bigger matters, well, to the extent it could, anyway, but that sort of thing happens once in a blue moon. No…fuck that…once in a double, or triple, or, really, most likely, QUADRUPLE shades of blue moon. And while these are not frequent kinds of circumstances we're dealing with here, they are still far less rare than what I mentioned just beforehand, and that's quite a statement."

"It's funny, by the way, that you should mention the phrase 'blue moon' or variants of it, Jim," Frost told him, "when I'm wearing what the hell kind of fucking costume I currently and always do and have the sort of powers I have, especially knowing that my trainer, and someone with much the same kind of shit on both counts, was and is Sub-Zero here."

"True, that!" Jim nodded and then everyone laughed briefly, but then the talk show host said: "But anyway, back to the main matter here."

Amelia put across: "You spoke of our well-being and how things will be figured out here so that we can adapt to what's pretty damn blatantly going to be our new lives, although thankfully with us still having the same damn homes as before put into different, but convenient, locations, the fact that I, and I'd wager quite a few others here, are very unhappy about how some things from our previous lives have been forever stripped away notwithstanding."

"Yes, I did, and I have just the thing!" the talk show host said. "It is, I am sorry to say, nighttime here, much like it was in your respective universes of before, but that doesn't mean I can't go out to try and find a means to help you with everything you need said help with, and I can. After all, lots of people watch me and the ones I work with on TV each night, given that I'm a talk show host. So my being so well known and informing as many individuals as I can of these new arrivals has a good chance of making it so you can, well, make yourselves at home here on this real world planet Earth and the New York City therein…figuratively and literally! However, since you must all remain here to minimize the chances of any kind of shock or chaos or what have you ensuing, there are plenty of things to do on this set. You may need to settle into all of this for a little bit and so won't have that on your minds a whole lot, but should it become otherwise, the amount of money I earn for this living makes it so that this place is filled with choices galore for anyone and everyone who wishes for one or more of them when it is affordable."

"Sounds great on all counts," Johnny Cage told him, "although you've got other guys who are part of this show who can help you out with this, don't you?"

"Yes, and believe me, they'll be helping me out with this, much like the ones who are informed of everything here will. But I have to make myself scarce in order to get them, fill them in and set things into motion. After all, I doubt you guys want to be here for the rest of your lives, even though it's quite the set." responded the talk show host.

"Very true." nodded Kitana, and with that, the talk show host took off to do his thing.

CHAPTER ONE ENDING

Was this a good start?

I'm hoping it was.

And wait till you see what the hell is fucking revealed and how the hell things turn the fuck out in the next chapter!

But for this one, ratings and reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 2

In this second one of the three chapters, we will be going into a backstory of Amelia's that, while not her official backstory(since it's never shown in the film)and one of many that I and other fanfic writers, on this site or otherwise, have thought up, is going to be quite the one to read about and nicely set up the plot for this chapter.

Following introductions(even if they were different than the traditional kinds of them)and how the talk show host was getting everything nice and ready for what he'd need to find out what was best to do for them, and then taking off to get into action once he managed to do so, it's found out by Kenshi, thanks to his telepathy being used to see how things are starting off(much like he used his telepathy to help with facts that needed to be found out about, in fact), that someone else from the "Treasure Planet" universe has been brought into this real world universe by even greater freak chance than everyone else from that universe and the "Mortal Kombat" one got brought into it, which is saying a lot.

Problem is, that despite how he initially simply thinks it's another felid like Amelia is, it isn't just any felid…it's a very horrible bitch who goes by the name of Ellie(she is, as I said in the previous chapter's introduction, an OC of mine, as well).

She is, as I also let be known in the chapter prior to this one, Amelia's very despicable and disgracefully evil aunt, and it's a classic case of the past making its way into the present when Amelia finds out about who Kenshi has detected via telepathy and becomes enraged, with her then explaining to him and everyone else just why the hell she's so fucking furious to even hear about this cruel, heartless aunt of hers again, much less know that she's now in this original, real universe along with her and the others, from her universe or otherwise.

What is going to happen when Amelia fills everyone in, and what is that going to result in?

Well, besides the obvious, it depends on the circumstances and what THEY result in, so let's check out Amelia's problem with Ellie(outside of how wicked and horrid the latter is, that, well, is) and what said circumstances are and what the hell that shit fucking means.

THINGS TO NOTE:

A big inspiration for this chapter is the scene in the 1994 animated Spider-Man show that the episode "The Man Without Fear" contains, in which the Kingpin fills his ones of his allies in about how he became what he was, and I am using the way that there are fanfics in which Amelia has possessed the alternate name "Kate" or some similar such alternate name I've read to help this part(if you've seen that Spider-Man episode, you will immediately recognize that part of the story, as well)make sense.

Except for my OC, Amelia's evil aunt, Ellie, I own none of the characters, as they all belong to their respective franchises, and of course I don't own the fics which inspired some parts of this one, the ones that give Amelia the alternate named "Kate" or otherwise, nor the episode of the Spider-Man animated series "The Man Without Fear", since the fanfics belong to their respective writers and the series belongs to its producers, that episode or otherwise.

I've modified this chapter so that there's now a part that Frost can play in getting rid of Ellie that doesn't get in the way of all of the other ones…I would have given her a part the first time, especially since she wanted, as you read in this chapter, to get rid of Ellie every bit as much as the others did, but I couldn't find a spot for her in a way that made sense and would continue the order in which parts of fatalities were utilized on Ellie in terms of increasingly worse pain and just as increasingly worse damage.

But now, after a bit of thinking, I've thought of one and put it in, so should you read this chapter again, or, if you haven't read it before, check it out, you'll see the modification I'm talking about and, I'm guessing and hoping, see how well-chosen and well done it was and why I therefore did it that way.

Anyhow, on to this otherwise unchanged but given a new jolt of greatness and both figurative and literal kind of coolness second chapter!

A Series Of Memorable Events

Chapter 2-Fatal Reunions

Having been aided by the talk show host who had come along to see them after all else that had happened when they were brought into the set of said talk show by a brief occurrence that made their respective universes overlap and bring them into that set's location, namely the talk show's building in real world New York City, be it introduction, facts that needed to be found out or what was required as far as what was going to be done about all of this went, the "Treasure Planet" heroes and "Mortal Kombat" heroes were now simply making awaiting what would prove the most beneficial things for the future that lay ahead of them.

"Well, we're continuing to progress." Sarah said, and Delbert then added: "But what of how much time it will take before it's okay for us to leave this set? Not that I'm unappreciative or that there's anything bad about this set or anything like that, but I don't think any of us are used to being on a level of this particular position this high. We've all been in it before, or at least most of us have, but to this extent?"

"Regardless, we aren't in any danger, so I think it's safe to say we're going to make it through." Amelia pointed out.

"Yes, and knowing that part of what the hell we fucking found out involves a lot of people who like us, well, a lot to varying degrees, one can only imagine what the hell kind of fucking shit might lie ahead of us in our near futures." Kung Lao put across.

"He's right. So at least we've got that to look forward to." Sub-Zero agreed.

"By the way," Kenshi said, "having decided to use my telepathy to see if there's anything else we need to be ready for just now, said ability has also detected another felid! An Amelia kind of felid, that is. Apparently, from what I'm seeing and hearing from her, her name is Ellie."

Amelia's eyes flew open very widely in shock, and she turned to Kenshi and asked the telepathic and telekinetic warrior: "WHAT…THE…HELL…WAS…THAT…NAME…AGAIN?"

"Ellie. Why?" Kenshi replied, and Amelia snarled: "OH, MY GOD. OF ALL THE THINGS THAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED WHEN THESE TWO UNIVERSES GOT BRIEFLY COMBINED BY FREAK CHANCE, THAT FREAK CHANCE HAD TO BRING THAT WICKED BITCH OF A PISS-POOR EXCUSE FOR A SENTINENT BEING HERE, AS WELL. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. ELLIE. NOT ELLIE. I HATE ELLIE! ELLIE IS THE BANE OF MY FUCKING EXISTENCE! I WAS NAMED KATE ONCE! WELL, THAT IS NO LONGER MY NAME, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT HORRIFIC AUNT ELLIE OF MINE!"

"Holy crap!" Kenshi exclaimed. "I…I didn't know that…that…"

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Of course you didn't know. We're from two different universes and you only recently met me along with these others, much like what the bloody hell is the fucking case with your Earthrealm champion friends." Amelia said. "But…to ever have the motherfucking misfortune…to now know I share this fucking world with that goddamned cunt who is my fucking aunt Ellie like I did my fucking previous one…"

"Wait a fucking second…" asked Kung Lao. "Who the hell was this Ellie and why the fuck are you speaking so ill of her, anyway? She was your aunt, too? She sounds like one horrible aunt to the fucking extreme."

"You have no fucking clue in hell how bloody horrible, Kung Lao." Amelia told him.

Kitana then said to Matey, Jib, Tillie and Sonny: "Oh, Amelia, why did you have to say this in front of your children? Look how taken aback they are at now knowing they have such a reprehensible grandaunt!"

"As am I at having such a disgusting, detestable, deplorable, despicable aunt-in-law!" Delbert put across.

"I'm sorry you had to hear about it all, but I was unable to help myself." Amelia said. "She's just that wicked and horrible."

"It would sound so!" Jim said as Sarah then nodded before the latter spoke: "I sure hope we aren't going to meet her despite how she's here in this universe along with everyone newly arrived on this talk show set!"

"If we don't, we should count our lucky stars." Amelia told her. "Particularly given how the hell my name wasn't always Amelia…like I said while expressing my furious shock, it was initially Kate."

Everyone's eyes flew open, especially those of Jim, Sarah and Amelia's family, and Delbert then asked: "Your…your…your name used to be Kate? We heard you say that before, but we thought it was just something random that came from how angry and shocked you obviously were to learn of this abysmal aunt Ellie of yours. You really WERE once named Kate?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes. Kate Smollett. That was my original name, but it was thanks to aunt Ellie and her cruelty that it eventually became Amelia despite how my surname stayed as it was."

"Dear…" Delbert said, seeing that Amelia, despite how the hell her eyes showed no signs of tears, was still suddenly being afflicted by the pain from an old wound, went over and hugged her.

Likewise, Matey, Jib, Tillie and Sonny promptly went over and got onto Amelia's lap to hug her, as well, and Amelia accepted said hugs at once.

"Oh, mommy…" Matey said.

"We just…" Jib put in.

"You…you need…" Tillie added.

"Just like you've given us…" Sonny stated.

"As sweet as it is of you five to do that for your matriarch," Sub-Zero said, "it's got to stop, because, Amelia, we should know about this villainous aunt Ellie of yours that you speak of."

"If the way that she treated you led to you changing your name, however the hell it happened, then no one present, from your universe or ours, should be ignorant of the fucking facts here." Frost added.

"Yeah, so could you fucking fill us the fuck in? Tell us the fucking story about her so we aren't in the dark about any of this shit?" requested Jax.

"Especially since, from what the hell we just fucking heard from you, you've made it well clear that your named used to be Kate but obviously isn't anymore?" Sonya said, adding to the request.

"Of course I could, and I will, since all things considered, it's only fair. Although it is quite a long story, so you will be hearing a lot about a great deal of things." Amelia replied, so after Amelia's family detached from her and was standing on the floor like everybody else was once more, everyone got ready to listen after nodding to give her thanks for the heads up about how much she had to tell, and Amelia began what you'll now read about(warning: the bulk of this will most likely shock, anger and sadden you at the same time, considerably on all counts).

_Both of Kate's loving parents, her father, Steve, and her mother, Karen, had been murdered in cold blood by ruthless, murderous and black-hearted bandits who had attacked their home while trying to protect their daughter, an instant after telling Kate, who was three back then, to run to where her maternal aunt, her mother's younger sister, Ellie, who was visiting at the time, was so that she could help get her out of there and increase her chances of survival whether they made it or not._

_ Kate nodded and prayed in her mind that her parents would live, and upon finding Ellie, the latter picked her up and made her way to the nearest exit she could find and took her out to where she would then run until they got to her car, promptly putting Kate in and driving away._

_ "Aunt Ellie? Are mommy and daddy going to survive?"_

_ "I doubt it, but that doesn't matter, you little brat. Because your new home will be an entirely different one from where the hell I live and your uncle Larry lived before he died!"_

_ "What are you talking about, Aunt Ellie?"_

_ Kate knew that her aunt had never loved and always hated her, but surely she had least had enough goodness in her to allow Kate to share a home after her parents, who Kate hoped would live, would later be confirmed dead, much to her heartbreak and devastation._

_ After all, Kate was in need and never did anything to provoke her aunt's hostility, and Ellie hated her because she didn't like the idea of her sister becoming a parent, since she would never become one on account of how she always despised children, both before and after Kate was born, but one would think she would at least suck it up and be fair to the scared child who wanted and needed a home that at least resembled her previous one._

_ Unfortunately/sadly, one would be wrong, as evidenced by how Ellie drove to where she knew an orphanage was located, and, after stopping there, got out of the car, roughly got Kate out of it and dragged the terrified three year old over to where the doors were, Kate barely managing to stay on her feet and keep walking during it all._

_ Given what Ellie was doing to her niece, and knowing that, I am sorry to say, she was a horrible bitch in general who was as disdainful as she was greedy and as shameless as she was cruel, to say nothing of as uncaring as she was unthinking and as soulless as she was heartless, it should hardly come as a surprise that, between all of this and how she loved to antagonize people, including her sister and brother-in-law, and very often did(the only reason Kate was put into her care was because there was no one else visiting and therefore no one else who might be able to save Kate's life during all of this, which neither her father or mother would have even considered were there a different, better option), she did what follows._

_ First, she grabbed Kate by her right arm and picked her up, and, just after an even more frightened(which is saying something)and suddenly startled and confused Kate asked her: "Aunt Ellie, what are you doing?"_

_ "Getting rid of the worst thorn in my side imaginable!" Ellie replied before running over to the orphanage's front doors, knocking on them hard and fast, running backwards and, just as they opened, throwing Kate right through them and taking off back to her car so that, during all the shock and sudden, abrupt occurrences that, well, occurred, she would be able to drive away and no one would ever know of her felonious actions and therefore find and arrest her while helping Kate find a better place to live with the best possible adoptive parents._

_ Just after the abominable cunt had driven away and shortly learned on the radio that both her sister and her brother-in-law were two very dead felids, she cackled and was so, so happy that she now had the whole damn house to herself, even if it would require lying like a rug to those who would be investigating the crime scene if they were still present by the time she got there and giving a cover story concerning Kate's whereabouts._

_ As for Kate, she, just after falling onto the orphanage's floor, heard the doors shut and felt a pair of hands on her, becoming terrified as hell and thus lashing out, only for her to see that this was a canid who was, judging from clothing and facial appearance, a male who was one of the adults who was at this orphanage and therefore one of the ones who ran it._

_ And sure enough, he said: "Oh, dear. You poor thing. Good thing that at least one of the ones who runs this place was awake. What happened? Did someone throw you in here?"_

_ Knowing that it was very late and night and therefore any number of things could go wrong, Kate, much more intelligent than most who were only three years old due to her excellent upbringing by her parents before their recent death, and, to a lesser extent, her uncle when he was alive, who of course openly disapproved of what his wife was like, including to him, again, when he was alive, though he'd sadly died a while back, knew better than to mention Ellie._

_ Or at least she THOUGHT it was a bad idea, knowing what could happen, given Ellie's personality, what circumstances these were and what it could result in, so she didn't like lying at all, especially given how nice and sweet she was, and particularly under these circumstances, but she didn't see any other options._

_ "N-N-No…" Kate answered. "I recently lost…lost both of my parents…to killer bandits…after they told me to run…and I guess I was lucky enough to find this place, though I was so afraid that those bandits would find me that I knocked as hard and as fast as I could…I'm actually pretty strong for someone of my age and size…and then, when you opened the doors, threw myself in with all my might, since it was the only thing I could think of to find a place to hide from those bandits just in case they showed up looking for me…"_

_ During all of this, Kate was crying and unable to get up due to knowing that there was no way her parents had survived, given all of what had happened and what it had to mean, even if it was a sudden realization just now, and even though she of course wished that they were alive, in addition to the fact that she was more scared than ever(read: way out of her skull)and had no way of knowing what was going to happen to her, now that she was all alone in an orphanage except for the other orphans and the ones running it, none of whom would know her until the morning, or so she believed(albeit understandably)._

_ "Oh, my, you…you poor, sweet, innocent felid…come to me…" the canid said, and she moved as much as she could while he knelt down to pick her up and then held her close to him, with everyone else, both staff and orphan, suddenly coming down due to how all the noise and such had, albeit slowly but surely, woken them up(given they were very sound asleep until it all started)._

_ While Kate cried and didn't know what would happen or what she would do or anything like any of that, one of the staff asked: "Bob, what gives? We've heard a lot of noise from upstairs that woke us all up."_

_ "It's this poor, innocent, little darling, Rick." Bob replied to the rat equivalent of a felid like Amelia's sadly(both figuratively and literally)now dead parents and uncle and her still living and very wicked aunt, or canid like himself, and continued: "She was being pursued by bandits after said criminals killed both of her parents, so she did the first thing she could think of by knocking as fast and as hard as she could on these doors and, once they opened, hurling herself in and landing on the floor. I am glad I was up and about at the time to make sure that everything was accounted for, since unlike the rest of you, I wasn't tired yet, so I would make the most of it. She is currently terrified out of her mind and crying profusely, and, as you can see, I am doing what I can to comfort her and lessen the obvious hell she's going through right now."_

_ "Ah, gotcha." Rick said. "What is your name, little girl?"_

_ "K-Kate…" she answered through her frightened sobs._

_ "Well, knowing everyone's here after all that's happened here, Kate…you poor little thing, indeed…" Rick told her, shaking his head sadly and then looking at her again, "…and knowing that you'll need something to get your mind off of what you're currently and very undeservedly going through to even a small extent, we should introduce you to the others."_

_ Kate nodded quickly before she couldn't hold back her tears anymore, and Bob turned around and said: "Now, everybody, just get prepared, because as I found out when I, well, found her, Kate is a felid, and the first and only one here in this orphanage's history, but she is not going to hurt any of you, and this would, I do believe, all things considered, be so even if she weren't currently a wreck. So be kind to her in her time of need. She's hurting and afraid enough as it is, and she doesn't deserve to be."_

_ The reason that Bob said this was that the orphans who lived here were additional canids and other rats, as well mice, rabbits, chipmunks, squirrels and birds, all to varying degrees in terms of the numbers of them, but a noticeable amount in all cases, and there was a staff equivalent to a grown felid in each category, much like all of the orphans would be if they weren't little children like Kate was._

_ They all nodded and Bob asked: "Kate? Can you stand again?"_

_ Kate managed to push out: "I…I think so…thank you…all of you…"_

_ So Bob placed her on her feet and she looked in at everyone else, saying: "Hi, guys. Thank you, all of you…for making sure…I'd…I'd…"_

_ To help with taking her mind off of what had happened and what it led to as much as they could, one of the canid orphans said: "Hi, Kate. My name is Bella."_

_ "Nice to meet you, Bella…" Kate replied, and introductions were given until everyone had finished, but Kate could no longer keep herself from breaking down, and thus fell to her knees and put her hands over her face, starting to cry again: "Please…I just want to feel safe…I want some kind of home…friends…family…help…"_

_ Even though she'd gained knowledge about these sorts of things that she needed and didn't have before, Kate was unable to help herself, given how traumatized she was and alone she felt even now, something she couldn't help, either, given the circumstances._

_ One of the rats, Ira, looked to the most cynical, untrusting and mean of the orphans in the orphanage, a mouse named Andrea, and said to her: "Yeah, there's a real predatory, life-threatening hellspawn menace." knowing that there was still a chance, even now, that Andrea might say Kate was just as dangerous and untrustworthy as she believed all felids to be, regardless of whether she turned out to be wrong(something she reluctantly accepted as the fact it was in such cases)or not._

_ Andrea then rolled her eyes and said to him: "Okay, fine. So she's a broken cat who needs compassion and aid instead of someone who sees us as midnight snacks. Name me one individual in this entire orphanage who's a mind reader, Ira."_

_ "Easy, children. Let's focus on the task at hand here." Bob said, and they all complied._

_ "It's okay, little one. We'll find a bedroom for you and make sure you are treated just as the other orphans here are." Rick said, and Kate nodded in response._

_ "Just make sure it isn't mine." Andrea commented, but then she was smacked by one of the birds, and went: "OOOOOWWWW! Marie! What the hell?!"_

_ "You know what the hell." Marie replied, and then a squirrel named Jake said: "Stop being a cold-hearted bitch."_

_ "Maybe she SHOULD be your roommate, the way you're being towards her when she already has it so hard!" snapped a chipmunk named Simon._

_ "Then maybe you'll learn that cats, whether they see the likes of us as food, or, in the case of the canids, threats, or not, have feelings just as much as anyone and everyone else does, here or otherwise, and Kate here has proven to be a perfect example." added a mouse. "If I can say that, given that I'm a mouse like you are and all, then there's no way it isn't true."_

_ "Well said, Rita! So back off, you black hearted meanie!" spoke a dog named George before he barked(pun totally intended)the second sentence at Andrea._

_ "Kids, what did Bob just say?" asked Rick, and they all nodded with a sigh, though all of the others glared daggers at Andrea, who once more rolled her eyes._

_ "My…my thanks…to all who've…given me…sup…support…and…and sympathy…when…when I need…need it most…" Kate said, once more able to talk to some extent, plus ignoring how much Andrea's unfair, thoughtless, compassionless, cold and scathing words hurt her feelings as much as she found it possible to ignore them._

_ In the end, Kate was offered a room that she would share with George, and accepted that offer promptly, while George was more than happy to let her do so, even being glad to have a new, unique kind of individual for a roommate._

_ It wasn't long before they became close friends, and Kate made friends with everyone else, except for Andrea, who, despite having accepted the fact that Kate and all other cats DID have feelings and that this one wasn't going to prove a hazard, was still hardly what one would call someone who had in any way changed her opinion about Kate or what one would consider the most compassionate and helpful individual._

_ Ironically, one day, when the orphans were all asked, one by one, by the owners of the place, what they wanted to be when they grew up, Kate's answer of desiring to become a space captain both to make a name for herself and to do all that she could to ensure no one would go through what she did, one way or the other, plus it went well hand in hand with her adventurous personality, was followed by how Andrea actually did lend a helping paw, as her conscience kept bothering her from the moment she reluctantly accepted that Kate was not going to prove any kind of threat and had made everlasting friends with everyone._

_ Since she couldn't stand it any longer, she said: "Say, Kate, given that I owe you an apology or at least something or other, I have an idea. That space captain thing? And the way that everyone seems to agree it's a great idea, including the ones who run this place, like you do? Plus I suppose I can see why? How about you also give yourself a new name? You know, to separate yourself from those ruptured years of your life to the greatest extent possible? Shed the years of your life that were the hardest, which are also the ones that contain the awful way I treated you, and so unfairly, at that?"_

_ Able to tell that Andrea was sorry despite not saying the word, and knowing that those same years nevertheless were filled with solaces, be it her many friends, especially George, the wonderful activities that everyone got to enjoy or any other one of the so many others that made it so she almost forgot how awful it was to not have a home-home because of having no parents or uncle and an aunt who hated her unfairly, so things clearly had gotten a lot better for her in tons of ways, Kate didn't see any downside to Andrea's idea._

_ The tone of voice which Andrea used made the others realize she really was trying to, at least to the extent she could manage, make it up to Kate for how mean she was to her, just like it did Kate, and they didn't see any downside, either._

_ So Kate thought carefully and, after saying: "How about Amelia? I love the way it sounds and feels, though I don't think I understand why, but I do!"_

_ It was unanimously agreed in seconds that this was a perfect new name for Kate, and so it was that her name was Amelia from now on, and she looked to Andrea and said: "Thanks, Andrea!"_

_ "Don't mention it…ever." Andrea replied in a sardonic tone of voice, and Amelia sighed while rolling her eyes along with everyone else._

_ When she became twenty, Amelia signed up for the academy that would train her and, if things went accordingly, make it so that she became the captain of, as it would turn out, the very legendary ship known as the R.L.S. Legacy, which they did and her dream came true, and it wasn't long before she proved to be a very adept, tough, brave, respected and popular captain, indeed, even meeting up with a special, rock-man kind of member of the crew named Mr. Arrow and he became her special friend and vice versa._

_ And, although her aunt Ellie had been neither seen nor heard from since she tossed her into the orphanage, she was still very much alive and would never stop being the evil harpy that she was, though Amelia simply blocked her out both before and after she left the orphanage for her new life, which was accompanied by giving many fond farewells, showings of gratitude and all else like it in a plenty thorough and just as fair kind of way in the latter case, plus she was wished the best of luck by everyone, even Andrea and especially George, something she gave her best of thanks for, as well._

"WOW!" Frost exclaimed. "Holy crap! What a fucking story!"

"Although, we're glad that things turned out as well as they did in the end, but DAMN!" Kitana went.

"We're just glad you survived and she, at least until now, unfortunately, has never been so much as mentioned!" Johnny Cage put in.

"So why the fuck is it she had to be brought into this universe along with the rest of us, anyway?" asked Jim. "Was it freak chance or fate yanking the captain's chain or what?"

Sarah then said: "Whatever happened, she has to pay for what she callously and shamelessly did to our friend and what it could have resulted in, even though it thankfully didn't."

"Of course she does." Amelia stated. "And how we make her pay must be only too fucking extreme."

"I say we utterly destroy her, taking turns one by one in so doing!" Sonya shouted. "Me and the other seven Earthrealm champions present here, that is!"

"I completely agree!" Jax boomed. "Good thinking, Sonya!"

"Thanks!" Sonya told him, "But what about our six fellow Earthrealm champions here?"

"Count me in!" Frost said.

"Seconded!" let out Kung Lao.

"I'd be more than happy to, as well!" Kenshi let loose.

"So would I!" Kitana added in.

"Oh, yeah, that would be great!" Johnny Cage put across.

"There are few ways something so vile and heartless can be punished proportionately, but this is one of those few." Sub-Zero said.

Then Matey let everyone know: "Although us Doppler children know what you Earthrealm champions are referring to when you speak of destroying her, we'll be far too busy feeling great satisfaction while we watch our would-be grandaunt receive what for to be scared or grossed out or anything similar by your doing so despite how it would almost always make us feel said undesirable feelings if we saw it."

Her brother and two sisters nodded, and Delbert said: "Why, my little children, you all just described exactly what I feel about this idea on all counts. Thank you for saving me the trouble."

"No problem, daddy." Jib said, speaking for all four of them, and Jim then said: "I say go for it. I might be in Delbert's camp and that of the four little ones instead of really liking that sort of thing in general, but you know what? What that godawful aunt of yours did to you makes how my also godawful father left me and Mom here to fend for ourselves look like a kindhearted gesture of love. Don't know why he did, and probably never will, though whatever his reason, I still hate him plenty. But he's a saint compared to Ellie."

"I'm in the same boat as the Doppler children and Delbert, as well, and I think it's clear what that means, given what they and Jim have just told us." Sarah said.

"Me, too!" B.E.N. said.

"Me, too!" Morph added.

"I love what I just heard to death." Amelia smiled. "I cannot think of a better way to get rid of her than that, nor could it possibly be more of a lovely sight to see and set of sounds to hear. I thank you, all of you, for saying it should happen, because now I am going to be, you guessed it, the top one of us who agrees to it and indeed the one who says it should happen most of all!"

"Then it's settled!" Sonya stated. "When Ellie fucking sees us, we are going to be the last damn things that she'll ever fucking see!"

"The one she mercilessly threw away like garbage, all grown-up and a whole new version of herself, ironically included." Amelia put across.

As if on cue, they suddenly heard footsteps, Amelia immediately knowing by a voice that said: "I will have to see it if I am going to believe it. REALLY? Captain Amelia? I'm her aunt? I doubt that. If this is so, then I will be taken aback, almost in a good way. So she's up here in this building's talk show set with all of her new friends, is she? THE Captain Amelia? Well, let's just check it out." who it had to be, and she began to snarl while her eyes started to light up with anger and hatred as they narrowed to signify said feelings.

Even though Ellie was now obviously a lot older, there was no mistaking her voice for Amelia, and when everyone could tell that Ellie was about to be at the door after Amelia said: "It's her. Believe me." it was decided that Sub-Zero would be the one let her in, given he had the most patience still intact after hearing this story out of the lot of them, though towards Ellie, it would still be plenty depleted and small in amount(big surprise).

So when Ellie knocked on the door, Sub-Zero came over and opened it up, an instant before saying: "Hello there, Ellie. Come on in."

"What in God's name? Who are you? And how the hell do you fucking know my fucking name for that matter?" Ellie asked, further surprised and confused.

"Call me Sub-Zero." said Sub-Zero. "And Kenshi here…"

He motioned his hand towards Kenshi for emphasis, and then told her: "…will give you all else that you need to know about all of us. Well, except for what you already know, that is."

Amelia looked at her nastily with her green eyes before Kenshi did the deed with his telepathy, and then quickly slammed the door behind her hard so that Ellie, who had just barely entered the room after Sub-Zero told her to come in, could easily tell by its loudness that it would slam on some part of her if she were any closer to it.

"My, so, so, so many things and just as much that have and has gone on recently!" Ellie put across while going further into the room, but then the captain uniform wearing felid who was glaring daggers at her first told her: "Indeed on both counts." and then asked her: "Remember me, by any chance, bitch?"

Observing the felid captain before her from top to bottom and also looking at her canid husband and all four of their children, along with seeing Jim, Sarah, Morph, B.E.N. and all of the Earthrealm champions, Sub-Zero(after he went back to where the others were), Kenshi or otherwise, as well, all of whom were looking at her with just as hostile expressions as Amelia was, Ellie made sure she saw everything the right way.

After a little bit, she was able to decipher enough so that she realized this voice was indeed the grownup version of the, well, grownup Amelia's voice, and the kind of green that her eyes were and the specific redness of her hair and precise shape of her ears gave away who the hell this was, too.

Between that and recalling everything that she had learned about her without the name "Kate" being mentioned once, not to, well, mention everything that she was seeing here making what she believed was rubbish turn out to be true, alongside plenty else that made it so that she couldn't believe her eyes, Ellie finally came to see that she was indeed looking at the one who she'd chucked into that orphanage on that horrible, dreadful, terrible and nasty night so, so long ago.

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Ellie. "Who the hell would have guessed that the famous, well-known, just as well-respected, popular and iconic captain of the R.L.S Legacy, the wondrous matriarch of the Doppler family, the heroine who made Jim Hawkins that which he is today, would be my niece Kate?"

"**WRONG!**" Amelia spat. "As far as any and all universes that exist are concerned, this one or otherwise, Kate ceased to exist the instant that she heard those doors to the orphanage that you tossed her into slam behind her! And it has been unanimously agreed here, counting all four of my children that you see before you along with my husband and everyone else here with me, that this is when and where you are going to do so, as well."

Everyone present nodded, and Delbert then looked at the Earthrealm champions, saying to them: "I do believe that this is where the eight of you are going to work your magic?"

"Indeed, it is." replied Sonya as the other eight nodded. "As you have fucking learned here, bitch," Kung Lao told Ellie, "the eight of us, unlike the others present, who are still in their first lives, were brought back to live a second life after being killed."

"But you won't be!" Frost barked as everyone else who wasn't Ellie nodded and then Jax started things off by taking a hold of Ellie and tossing her to the ground hard, Ellie landing on her back about two feet away from him.

"HRRUUUUAAAHH!" Jax said as he did so, and after Ellie landed on the ground, she said: "UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yeah, how the fuck do you like being fucking tossed the fuck down onto the floor, bitch? Who's the helpless, scared victim now?!" boomed Jax.

Instantly thereafter, Kitana walked over and pulled her up, right before pulling her over and kissing her on the right side of the underside of her chin, which caused Ellie to put her hands all about her stomach and face, then get inflated into what one might call a giant balloon animal version of herself.

"Yeah, feeling pretty awful and like you're going to explode any minute now, aren't you?" asked Kitana. "That's just how poor Amelia felt after she found herself feeling trapped in that orphanage."

Sonya followed the two of them by using her kiss blowing move that made its way into Ellie's face and, just before Ellie started puking first real vomit and then blood, Sonya told her: "Let this be a symbol of the love that both of Amelia's parents and her uncle alike showed her before they died, which you should have, as well, but didn't, indeed showing her just the opposite, and how much that makes us puke and cause us to want your blood."

Kung Lao was next, and he made himself known by taking a hold of his hat and hurling it right at Ellie's face, landing it right the fuck between her eyes, only it was making itself intimate with the rest of her face along with that region, as well.

"OOOOOOUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ellie cried, and Kung Lao a second later snarled: "Those other three just scored themselves a hat trick against what the hell we're goddamn going to goddamn do to your ass, bitch, and I'm the one who's going to fucking provide the hat, so in your face!"

It was after that that Kenshi used his telekinetic abilities to put ensnare and trap Ellie while putting pressure on Ellie's body and jerk her head forward hard enough so that both of her eyes came out of her face along with Kung Lao's hat, right before saying: "The way that Amelia felt so damn trapped? Well, maybe someone should have pressured you into treating her like one would expect a family member to treat a child in need. But now you'll see and feel the consequences of your actions and decisions, and your head being jerked forward well symbolizes what a horrible jerk you are!"

Johnny Cage would do his part in this by punching into her head hard and far enough so that half her brain went flying out, informing her while he did so: "Maybe if you'd been more thoughtful to our feline friend, this wouldn't be happening now. So I'll knock some sense into you by teaching you what would have happened if you had half a brain."

Frost went the fuck on over and froze Ellie solid, using her manipulation of ice to make sure of it that she would still be able to see and feel, as well as survive long enough so that she would not be lucky enough to escape the final fatality-based attack that was to be dished out to her, all while saying: "We're icing you but good, bitch, and indeed the cold sleep of death fucking awaits your ass!"

For the coup de grace, Sub-Zero went right up behind Ellie and, using his own manipulation of ice to make his hand get through where she was contained in Frost's ice prison close enough to make physical contact with the decrepit old cunt, slammed his fist into her back, getting a hold of her spine and yanking it twice, causing Ellie to go: "OOOUUUHHHH! OOOUUUUHHH!" and, after saying: "This is where you get sent to hell, vile one. No bones about it. So how does that grab you?" subsequently pulling her entire skeleton out.

Ellie was now very, very, very dead, indeed, and I mean more dead than the eight heroes who had just given the bitch her long, long overdue comeuppance had been after they tried and failed to stop Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in their first lives, and that's saying a lot.

Much like there were a lot of pieces of Ellie all over the place, still coated with ice or otherwise, and Amelia said to them: "Nice job, all of you. Thank you very much for making this horrible, wanton bitch pay for what she shamelessly, callously and heartlessly did to me as a little kit way back when."

"Of course, Amelia." Sonya told her.

"Yeah, and we'd usually be terrified and grossed out by the sort of thing we just saw, but not this time." Matey stated.

"Because she got exactly what she deserved, and you guys really were creative with the order in which you did your parts, by the way." Jib added.

"I agree with the little ones on all counts." Jim informed them. "Very clever as to make it fit her atrocity on the highest level that it possibly could."

"Likewise, I would normally find what you eight did most disgusting and very off-putting, indeed," Delbert told them, "but in this case, I loved watching every second of it."

"Everyone here did, myself included, even though I, too, would be frightened and sickened…literally…by the sight of everything that you threw at Ellie." Sarah let them know.

Morph then put across: "She got hers! She got hers!" and shapeshifted into what was clearly Ellie being tortured, punished and bombarded by the fires of hell and all other things that demons dish out as punishment to sinners who've earned their place in that dark, nasty, fiery pit.

B.E.N. would then go: "We know we told you all of this before, but we just wanted to emphasize, since it is only under those almost nonexistent kinds of circumstances that this would be able to happen with the entire lot of us present."

With Morph going back into his normal form, Delbert then said, motioning his hand towards Ellie's remains for emphasis: "I do believe I'll now take this garbage to where the furnace of this place is and toss it in there."

"Not necessary." said Sub-Zero. "My powers concerning the opposite temperature will allow me to turn them all into pieces of ice and then evaporate them."

And with that, Sub-Zero did just, well, that and, once there was nothing left of any of the vapor that Sub-Zero had made out of Ellie's remains with the use of his snow and ice powers, Amelia quipped: "HELL and farewell, oh so sweet to see dead auntie of mine."

CHAPTER 2 ENDING

So, wasn't that just something?

No one can ever outrun the hands of karma in a story if I'm the one writing it, and didn't you love seeing Aunt Ellie get her just due after learning about why she was so horrible?

Especially the morbid puns that went with it all?

Anyhow, ratings and reviews, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is!

The last chapter of this crossover!

Prior to this chapter, Amelia, the others from the "Treasure Planet" universes and the Earthrealm champions from the "Mortal Kombat" universe had found out about the captain's wicked aunt, a disgustingly heartless felid named Ellie, and, after it was agreed to by everyone, the latter group of heroes used their respective fatalities to punish her with a slow, painful, nasty, horrible death.

Now, for a bit of a change of pace, we're going to have it so that everyone present on this talk show set finds out that there are a great deal of games one can play present, and while quite a few of them pick games that require certain things(like cards, boards, cues, etc.), everyone else settles for a game of "Truth Or Dare".

Who will be playing this game of "Truth Or Dare" and what will the truths and dares be by who towards which individual?

Well, since the "Truth Or Dare" game is the main fucking focus of this chapter, let's look at it and find out, albeit after we see which games all of the other characters choose to play.

That we'll also see how things end up for after it's been found out what needs to and is going to happen once it's time for them to leave the talk show set only makes the reading of this chapter all the more worthwhile.

THINGS TO NOTE:

There is a part of this chapter that modifies something about my "Treasure Planet" stories that was inspired by one titled "Only Human" by Rothery on this site, even if said story was written more than a decade ago(and an excellent, hilarious one it was, too, so nice job well done, Rothery), and if you've read it, you'll know what part of this story I speak of here once you've gotten to the point where it shows itself.

I do not own any of the characters in "Treasure Planet" or "Mortal Kombat", as they all belong to their respective franchises and the producers thereof, and I don't own "Only Human", either, as it was written by Rothery, not me, and more than, as I said before, a decade ago, at that.

A Series Of Memorable Events

Chapter 3-Fun And Games

Just moments ago, justice had been served, as, upon meeting Amelia's cruel, callous, compassionless aunt, Ellie, following when Amelia had heard about how she got brought into this real world along with her and the others who wound up on this talk show set and filled everyone else in about her before she arrived, the Earthrealm champions had used a blend of their respective fatalities to torture her to death, which was just what she deserved.

That, and all of her remains were gotten rid of by in full by Sub-Zero, while Amelia made a quip about how her aunt would now, after her farewell, be in hell, and a very funny one, at that(hey, you read it in the previous chapter).

Anyway, here's what the hell fucking followed that shit.

Everyone laughed, and then Jim asked: "So where the hell do we fucking take it from here?"

"Let's get the obvious the fuck out of the way…" Jax said. "Like what the hell that talk show host fucking said, we need to wait here until everyone's gotten adjusted and everything's quieted down so that we can do our own adjusting and modification for our new lives, though it is helpful that we all have more than a few fans in this new, real world, even if it is to varying degrees in terms of the number of them we've got."

"And, since we have no way in hell of knowing when the fuck it'll finally be time for us to make our damn way the fuck out of here," Frost stated, "we're going to all have to find a way, or, depending on our preferences, ways, to pass the time."

"May I make a suggestion?" asked Delbert, and everyone else looked at him before he said: "Is there anyone here who wishes to play a game of chess? Because I see a box that is clearly a container of the board and pieces of that game and they told us nothing about anything here being off-limits."

"Count me in." said Sub-Zero, and then Amelia smiled: "Good thinking, love." to which Delbert replied: "Thank you, dear."

"Well, that accounts for two of us." Sonya stated. "Wait…is that a pool table over there? If so, then WOW. They weren't kidding when they told us what they did about their talk show and this set for it."

Frost looked over to where Sonya was looking and said: "Yup! It's a pool table, all right. Say, Sonya…since we're never going to fight again but our relationship's only improved to a small extent, like was made sure of in our first lives, how about we have a game of pool as a substitute for anything concerning competitiveness between us that might or might not happen in the future, depending?"

"I see what you're thinking, Frost, but your powers might show themselves and cause some problems by mistake. After all, you're still recovering, just like the other previously dead Earthrealm champions, myself included, are. We're still wearing these fucking bandages, remember?" Sonya replied after, ironically, walking over to the pool table and picking up a cue, obviously hoping that she could have someone else as an opponent.

Looking down at her waist and considering Sonya's words despite how the outfit she wore concealed said bandages instead of Sonya's barebelly shirt making hers known, Frost said: "Fair enough. But once we've recovered, and there's a convenient time for us both to do so and we feel like it, I would really like to do so. Yeah, things turned out much better than one would expect, at least for a time, when I chose a seemingly piss-poor moment for us to have that rematch and was ostensibly being selfish despite why the thing with poor Li Mei made me see an opening, hence why I chose that time, but that's a once in a blue moon type thing and what advantage it gave us ironically didn't work, making it clear that we were literally fighting a losing battle. And I don't think the way that this shows we were going to go down fighting no matter what makes you happy any more than it does anyone else here, so I'll put that desire on hold, partly to block out the memory of said fatal failure."

"You really do talk too much, just like you did in your first life, but yes, you're quite astute with what you've described." Sonya nodded. "Although said blocking out is going to prove a lot harder for me than the others here, for obvious reasons…"

She pointed at her stomach with her left index finger for emphasis, and went on: "…so you and the others here just do what the hell you can to not bring anything concerning our fucking demise up, and I don't think any of us want to anyway, especially those who also don't have their signs of our two big losses concealed…"

After Sonya looked at Jax and Johnny Cage for further emphasis, she put across: "…so it shouldn't be too difficult not to. Anyway, is there anyone else who wants to play pool with me?"

"How about me?" asked Johnny Cage. "I mean, given my skills with nunchucks, blunt devices really do go hand-in-hand for what I use, for fighting, games or otherwise."

"All right." Sonya nodded, though she sarcastically thought to herself: "God, I wonder what his REAL reason for volunteering to be who plays me in this game is."

So Johnny Cage came over and picked up a pool cue, and, just as he and Sonya were getting the balls set up for their game, Amelia saw a box of playing cards and said: "Children? You all enjoy go-fish more than any other card-involving game, so how about I get that box for the four of you so that you can enjoy it together?"

"Sounds awesome, mommy!" said Matey, speaking for herself and the other three, and then Amelia nodded and got up to get the card box, squat down, put it in front of her children and let them take it from there.

"Thank you, mommy!" Jib said, also speaking for herself and the other three, and Amelia said: "You're quite welcome. Just remember to play nice, little ones." before smiling, knowing that her children had a way of getting aggressive with each other sometimes, and the games that they played were not exempt from this possibility(big surprise).

"We will." Tillie told her, speaking for herself and the other three like Matey and Jib had, right before Sunny followed suit by saying: "We promise."

All four looked up at their mother with angelic, innocent looks on their faces, and Amelia just rolled her eyes and went over to where she had been sitting, but before she said down, Jim said: "Captain? I have an idea for a game we all could play together."

"Yes, Mr. Hawkins?" she asked, and Jim then explained: "Truth or dare! What do you guys think?" he asked, looking to Sarah, Morph, B.E.N., Frost, Jax, Kung Lao, Kenshi and Kitana, and all of them looked at him, thought for a little bit and Jax spoke for all of them when he said: "Sure, why not?"

"How about you, Amelia?" asked Kitana, and Amelia then said: "Very well. I suppose I could be part of that."

So she sat down on the ground along with the others in a circle.

Kenshi then informed the others: "By the way, in order not to disturb anyone else, I'm going to use my telepathy to see to it they don't hear any of this, and to ensure that we aren't distracted, I'm using it to block out the sounds made by their games, as well, much like it will, ironically, allow them to play their games without any other sort of distraction towards them. It will stop being in everyone's minds once we're done with these games in every case."

After everybody nodded, Kenshi promptly did his thing and said: "Okay, time to start, and since you, Jim, thought up the idea, I think it's best that you decide who will have the first turn." now speaking for himself and everyone else present who wasn't Jim.

Jim then said: "Good point, Kenshi. And I agree as much as everyone else does. So, then. Here we go."

Jim thought for a little bit, but then he realized he needed a means to help him decide, so he said: "Hmmm…let's see…" as he took a coin from his pocket and then informed the others: "I'm going to toss this in the sky, and whoever it lands nearest goes first."

Everyone said: "Gotcha." in unison and Jim threw the coin up, and it landed on Kung Lao's hat.

After hearing it, Kung Lao took off the coin and gave it to Jim, and the latter told him: "Okay, Kung Lao, you're first! Who's your target?"

It was a little bit before it was decided, but then Frost was selected by Kung Lao, who said: "Frost! Truth or dare?"

Frost replied: "Truth!" since she was brave enough to reveal her true intentions about running the Lin Kuei along with her just as true desire to stop Quan Chi and Shang Tsung back in her first life, so she decided that, between that and the commendation she was given for it, plus a whole lot else(including that she'd rather avoid a dare), it was her best bet.

"Tell us the truth…" said Kung Lao, "…about what it's like having to accept the fact that running the Lin Kuei or even being Sub-Zero's second-in-command, the latter being what likely would have happened had we won and it been discussed how you were part of it in our first lives, is no longer an option, anyway."

Frost sighed and said: "Wow, you just had to ask a painful, tough one, didn't you? Well, I will admit that, while it really irks and frustrates me and I do not like having to put up with that infuriating fact at all, I'm still plenty strong enough to do it, just like I would have been strong enough to keep putting my desire for a rematch with Sonya on hold if it weren't for that opening produced by Li Mei's imminent capture…God, that was sad, Sub-Zero trying to save her but failing…but in any case, it's something I'm able to deal with mostly because of how I can ignore it due to how there could very well be things to look forward to in this second life of mine, and chances are you're all of much the same fucking status, so I think you can tell what I'm talking about. Still, it's like being a snowwoman in August, or at least virtually that, so I guess I just do what I can not to cave while managing to cope with it, albeit just barely."

"Ah, well, that showed great strength of character and considerable courage on your part, Frost, so it's a damn good sign. Many congrats to you." Kung Lao said, and he and the other players clapped their hands, Frost smiling and bowing down before putting her head back up and saying, thinking of who to choose and which one of the two options she'd use, the following words after a few moments or so of that consideration.

"Amelia! Truth or dare?"

After Frost selected Amelia as her target and asked her this question, Amelia, true to adventurous, intrepid form, replied: "Dare!"

Frost then said: "Amelia, I dare you to tell us what your worst fear is, whether it is the only thing you fear or not."

Amelia's eyes opened widely, and then Frost said: "Well? You're daring and courageous and everything, and given what you've faced, plus how everyone's scared of something and neither you nor, sigh, I admit, me are exempt at all, I think you can manage to reveal what the hell you're fucking afraid of to us. Besides, you can't back out of a dare in this game. No one can."

Amelia groaned and she then said as quickly as she could: "I'm scared of spiders! There! I said it!"

"SPIDERS?!" Frost exclaimed, and then burst out laughing uncontrollably, as did everyone else but Jim, Sarah and Kenshi.

"Spiders! Spiders!" Morph cackled before he shapeshifted into one and hopped onto one of Amelia's hands, while Frost made a living ice spider out of her powers and made it run over to Amelia and crawl onto her leg, making Amelia scream in fright and become terrified beyond words, to the point where she fell over onto her back, even if didn't hurt as much as it would if she were standing, since she was sitting and therefore fell from being on her ass.

Quickly using his telekinesis to get rid of Frost's ice spider creation and force Morph to shift back into his true form just after Morph got onto her face and Frost's ice spider made its way onto her midriff, Kenshi said: "It's okay, Amelia. Morph's back in his normal form and Frost's nasty little creation is gone."

Amelia nodded while she got back to breathing normally and her heart was beating as normally as it had been prior to the dare and what it led to, though she was still sweating and needed time to be able to sit as she'd been previously, which thankfully there was only a small amount of and her face no longer looked afraid by then.

"Frost, that was mean!" Jim snapped at the dark heroine cryomancer.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Frost said, raising her hands as so to shield herself. "For your information, I wanted to be creative and original, and see if Amelia was tough and brave enough to withstand something that would cause most to burst into tears from how much fear they felt and then pass out from said feelings increasing thanks to, well, feeling trapped by them. And, as you can see, she ISN'T crying and is still plenty conscious. So she is that strong and tough. Way to prove it, puss."

"So you were, while trying for creativeness and originality, experimenting to see if I had the ability to withstand the revealing of the only thing that scares me and my seeing it up close and personal without crying and/or losing consciousness as far as my hardness and courage went, were you?" Amelia hissed viciously.

"That's right." Frost said. "And I didn't and don't see or hear so much as a drop of anything resembling crying from you, and of course you haven't passed out, so as far as what I was hoping the results would be, you did not disappoint. Nice job."

"So glad I could please you, Frost. I'm going to see just how hard and tough you are physically when I break your nose after this game is over." Amelia spat.

"You're welcome to try." Frost told her, "although you'll have to catch me unawares, given how you're strong, fast and skilled, sure enough, but I am far above you on all counts."

"Okay, enough of this bullshit. Let's just continue playing the game." Jim said.

"Well, with one exception." Kenshi stated. "Before we resume, I just wanted to say to the rest of you, especially you, Morph, that you should all be ashamed of yourselves. Laughing at poor Amelia like that and causing her fear to show itself via your shapeshifting, Morph, and you creating that ice spider, Frost."

"Indeed." Amelia said. "Thank you, Mr. Hawkins, Kenshi, for saying all of this while I regained what remained of the ability to speak for myself that I'd lost from being so scared. And I would just like to quickly ask the rest of you so we can resume with our minds fully on the game…how would you all like it if Frost had asked one of you to reveal your worst fear for that, at least from her viewpoint, creative and original experiment of hers and I burst out laughing and/or helped her make it show itself to you in some way?"

The others who'd laughed(a status that Sarah was damn glad she didn't have)hung their heads and said sheepishly: "We're sorry, Amelia." all at once, except for Morph, who said: "Sorry, sorry…" just afterwards.

"Apologies accepted, or at least they will be after a little while. Okay, I'm ready to resume whenever everyone else is, Mr. Hawkins." Amelia's response consisted of.

Jim nodded and then waited for God knows what Amelia was going to do after what had happened to and indeed been done to her, and after taking into account what might be the best idea for what to ask and who to aim it at, she uttered these words.

"B.E.N.! Truth or dare?"

B.E.N., given how he was never one to lie and was uneasy about the idea of taking a dare, replied: "Truth!"

Amelia, still recovering from how pissed off she was at how he'd been one of the ones to laugh at her when she suffered the consequences of Frost's dare, asked B.E.N.: "Tell me the truth, B.E.N….if you had the ability to help me get rid of my fear of spiders, would you do it for me, or would you decide it just gave you too much sick pleasure to watch me as I was helpless and terrified while cornered by them in some way or the other?"

B.E.N quickly answered: "Why…why of course I'd help you overcome your fear! I'd never take delight in watching someone as wonderful and beautiful as you are being frightened to the point of being impotent! That's just plain wrong! I wish there was some way I could help you, but I can't think of one. At least not at the moment. I…why did I laugh…at your fear…?"

"Ah, good to know." Amelia said, calming down some after feeling good about what B.E.N. had just(truthfully)told her.

Now it was B.E.N.'s turn, and he looked about for a bit long before finally coming to his decision.

"Jim! Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare!" Jim responded, ever so adventurous, just like the captain who'd made him what he was today.

B.E.N. then decided to really embarrass him and cause everyone to laugh at his expense by saying: "Jim, I dare you to moon us all!"

Everyone's eyes opened widely and they all looked at B.E.N.(although in a telepathic, spiritual nature kind of sight way in Kenshi's case, since he was blind)and gasped, while Jim went paler than, you guessed it, the moon.

Jim gasped: "B.E.N…you did not just dare me to…"

"Oh, yes, I did!" B.E.N. told Jim. "You've gotta do it!"

Jim sighed and went: "UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHKKKK!" before he undid his pants enough so that he could, after going in front of everyone, bend over and pull down those and his underwear and cause everyone to see his ass, all while going scarlet from embarrassment and regretting picking a dare.

B.E.N. burst out in hysterical, virtually endless laughter, while Frost, Kung Lao, Morph and Kitana tried their best not to fly into fits of uproarious laughter themselves, doing all they could to suppress it, but lost the battle.

Sarah, Amelia, Jax and Kenshi, meanwhile, got snippy with B.E.N., the latter saying: "B.E.N., I should use my telekinesis to make your ass fall apart after this."

Jax would then say: "Or, alternatively, maybe I should pummel your mechanical self to pieces with my mechanical arms. That'd last longer and hurt more, which you'd deserve."

Sarah added: "This is by far the most immature, unbelievable thing I have ever seen on your part. I cannot believe that you would do anything like this, especially to my poor son."

Amelia put in after that: "Mr. Hawkins obviously didn't count on you thinking up such an outrageously callow dare as that. I honestly don't think anyone would have."

Jim then pulled his pants back up along with his underwear and got them both back to what they were before he had to take that dare.

He sat down, still red with embarrassment, and said: "B.E.N., I don't know how the hell fucking long it's goddamn going to be before I stop hating your mechanical guts."

"IT WAS WORTH IT!" B.E.N. pushed through his boomingly loud, uncontrollable laughter.

After the laughter had finally died down and everyone was sitting up in their previous positions before, Jim looked around, ignoring how much burning fury he currently felt towards B.E.N., and once he decided who he'd go for, he said: "Kitana! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" answered Kitana, in no mind for taking a dare after what B.E.N. did and how embarrassed she was that she couldn't stop herself from laughing even though she tried to like was the case with Frost, Morph and Kung Lao.

"I wish I didn't have to ask you something so personal, but I'm unable not to wonder…tell us the truth, how well do you think your mother, Sindel, would get along with mine and/or the Doppler matriarch, the captain here?" Jim asked.

Kitana sighed, thought for a second and replied: "I think that she actually would get along swimmingly with them both. She's a superb queen who can handle her business nicely, just like Amelia here is a just as superb captain who can do much the same, and she's as close and nice to me as Sarah here is to you. Maybe she might even be able to babysit the Dopplers' daughters and son, with her kind of capabilities, knowledge and experience."

Sarah and Amelia looked at each other and nodded, then it seemed contagious among everyone, but after a bit of this, Kitana, knowing it was her turn, said, after giving things more thought than before: "Kung Lao! Truth or dare?"

Kung Lao answered with: "Dare!" due to how Jim's question was certainly something that brought some good, interesting information to everyone, but it was a bit rocky to ask the Edenian princess about that particular matter, so he'd go the other route, instead.

"Kung Lao," Kitana told him, "I dare you to give me your hat, allow me to try it on and then let me pass it to another, have them try it on and so on and so forth so that, at the end of it, you'll know how everyone else looks in your hat and be given their reactions as to how much they liked or disliked it all at once."

Kung Lao took off his hat, gave it to Kitana, and, once everyone else had tried it on and he'd been given in back, here's what he was told.

Jim said: "It's a really awesome hat! Thanks for making me find that out!" while B.E.N. said: "Likewise! It was great to try on!" along with Kenshi going: "I echo both of them when I say that." and Jax put across: "Much like I do all three of them." and Sarah told Kung Lao: "I liked that hat a lot! You sure are lucky to have it as your trademark!"

In stark contradiction, Frost said: "Wow! That thing nearly slid off of my hair and over my face!" before Amelia added: "I don't think I've ever looked stupider in my life! I can tell even without looking into a mirror!" along with Kitana putting across: "Why the fuck did I have to think up that for my dare? It almost slid back and pinned down my ponytail!" and Morph let out: "Trapped! Trapped!"

"Wow! Opinion about what the hell it's like to wear my trademark hat sure as hell is pretty damn sharply divided!" Kung Lao said as he put it back on. "Kind of like the circular edge of the fucking thing is!"

Kung Lao thought and searched, and as soon as he was certain of his intent and his target, he said: "Jax! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Jax responded, deciding that, despite how he was very daring and adventurous, he wanted to go for something unexpected and not be predictable, though it was tempting for him to choose a dare instead of a truth, and, in fact, he almost did, but stopped just short at the last second for the reasons explained above.

Kung Lao said to him, surprised like everyone else that he didn't take a dare: "Tell us the truth…which one of your special moves, or any other kinds of attacks, for that matter, would you say is your favorite?"

"Oh, that's easy." Jax said. "My piston punch. It's really fast, does a flurry of punches which hit just as hard as they do fast and it causes so much damage that, in some cases, all I need to do to defeat a foe is to repeatedly use that move."

"All right, I guess that makes sense. I see what you mean there." Kung Lao said, and there was a lot of "Yeah." and "True." and "Very sound." and such being said before Jax got his mind going as to who he would choose and which one of the two choices he would put to use and saw the opening for both when he uttered: "Morph! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Morph replied happily and excitedly.

Jax told him: "Morph, I dare you to shapeshift into what will show us just how fat Amelia was after she gave birth to her little bundles of joy and stay still in front of her, regardless of her reaction!"

Morph gasped and his eyes flew wide open, with Amelia following suit on both counts, the latter hissing at Jax: "You just earned yourself a spot on my list alongside Frost, Jax."

But this was before she braced herself for how much of a bludgeon to her self-esteem and bringing back of a horrible memory this would be, a worse one of the former than the matter of her arachnophobia, in fact, and that's saying something.

Morph sighed and made his move, making everyone see an enormously obese Amelia, with a belly bigger than the world's biggest beach ball, an ass almost as huge, lots of thick fat on her back, legs and arms alike and a face and breasts which both further signified her corpulence, with it being that even her navel was bigger and slightly deeper and her ears had blubber around them, as well.

All while she wore clothes that clearly did not fit but were just barely able to be on her without ripping apart.

Everyone was shocked to the point where they almost fell on their backs before Morph turned back into his regular form and Amelia went out: "UUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGHHH!" as her aforementioned self-esteem was shattered to bits and she went crimson with embarrassment while putting her hands over her face so that no one could see how hurt she was.

"Wow, Jax, there's just nothing about you that isn't aggressive, is there? Even a decision in a simple game of truth or dare is high impact if you're the one whose turn it is!" Jim exclaimed after everyone got back up and were sitting down like had been the case previously once more. "You made us all massively astounded, though some more than others."

"And even though Amelia will do everything she can not to show it, words can't describe how much you've undoubtedly just hurt her feelings and destroyed her confidence!" Sarah barked.

"Hey, for your information…" said Jax, fittingly enough, aggressively, "…if you get into any kind of contest with me, fight, game, whatever, then one way or the other, physically, emotionally, both, again, whatever, then you're going to get hurt. That should be well signified by my personality, what I've going for me in terms of power and weaponry, in battle or otherwise and my size and build, as well. But hey, it might have taken the spiders thing and this to do it, but I've now found out for us that the felid here does have a breaking point, after all. Fitting it'd be me to do it, the way I break a lot of things when I'm in action."

While Morph suddenly stopped feeling guilty about taking Jax's dare and started feeling something else, he also heard the latter say: "Besides, she managed to get rid of it all, didn't she? She looks just the way she did before she got pregnant now, you know!"

"True…" Amelia managed to say while doing all that she could to ignore how much she hated the memory of having been such a fat load, "…but it was no easy task, and my self-respect went down the drain every time I looked at myself during the time I was in that state. You know how I told Frost that I was going to punch her in the nose?"

"Yeah?" Jax said.

"Well, after I do that," Amelia informed him, "I'm going to kick you in the balls, which will feel just as good to do and will be quite the ironic yet fitting reaction, knowing what your dare revolved around and the source of it. You said that anyone who competes with you gets hurt. Well, some of us will make sure that you get hurt back. I'm the newest one of them. I'll most likely start getting my self-esteem back after Frost is wailing from her broken nose and you're clutching your swollen balls."

"If you can manage to do it." Jax said. "That won't be easy. It never is for anyone. Just like I'm never an easy opponent for anyone."

It was just then that Jim and Sarah both noticed that, with the exception of Kenshi, everyone else, including Morph, were wearing stoic looks on their faces.

"Wait a second…why the blank faces?" asked Sarah, but then she and Jim realized immediately what it had to mean, and Jim said: "You're all ignoring the urge to laugh, aren't you?"

Kenshi then used his telepathy to look into their minds and said: "Yes. That is indeed what they are doing."

"SO YOU ALL THINK IT WAS FUNNY?!" exploded Amelia. "OR PERHAPS YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN TO HUG, TO CUDDLE UP WITH, TO GIVE A NICE OLD BELLY RUB TO A NICE, BIG, FAT CAT LIKE THAT?! AM I RIGHT TO BELIEVE WHAT I'VE JUST ACCUSED YOU ALL OF?!"

"Let's all move on with this game, please…" Jim said, "…although it's well worth pointing out that if things get any more cutthroat or cruel or anything similar, we're ending it."

He then asked his felid friend: "Do you think you can continue? I know you're tough and brave and all, but we all have our limits." and Amelia then nodded, and, when she was certain she was calm enough to keep playing despite how she was still plenty angry at everyone except Jim, Sarah and Kenshi(but especially Jax and Frost), with Kenshi having used his telekinesis to make it so that the urge to laugh was no longer present in any of the ones who'd had it before, it resumed with Morph now being the one to find a target for what one of the two choices he'd give.

"Kenshi! Truth or dare?" asked Morph, and Kenshi replied: "Truth!" not wanting to even think about a dare after how cruel everyone barring him, Jim and Sarah had been to Amelia and how said dare meanness had, to a lesser extent, caused similar problems to varying degrees in the cases of others, such as Jim with the mooning thing.

"Tell us the truth…do you secretly like the sort of stuff dished out for dares here?" asked Morph, and Kenshi's reply was as follows.

"Absolutely not. I am revengeful and I am aggressive, and I certainly enjoy fighting and am in no way nice despite sincerely being on the side of good and how I was, in my first life, seeking of redemption against Tsung before I was killed by those Tarkata, but the sorts of dares that have been made here? Or at least the likes of the Jim mooning us one and the Amelia revealing her fear of spiders one and all that it led to, mocking laughter or otherwise? I don't do shit like that. That's just plain too far and absolutely unacceptable in my book."

Morph nodded, amazed at Kenshi's answer along with the others(save Sarah, Jim and Amelia, that is)and, despite his really hating dares by this point, Kenshi suddenly, after he used his telepathy to give him an idea on which choice he wanted to use and which one he wanted to use it on, realized that there was one dare he could give that would do some good, more so than even a truth, ironically, so he got into action fast.

"Sarah! Truth or dare?" Kenshi asked.

Sarah replied: "Dare!" and the reason for wanting a dare instead of a truth will surprise you, as you'll find out with what Sarah was hoping for and how Kenshi's response would go well with it, though he didn't know it at the time and neither did she.

Kenshi was surprised at how she accepted one after all that had happened, but was hoping she would, and he now knew that he both got what he wanted and would put his dare into action and hope for the results he was searching for.

"Sarah," said Kenshi, "I dare you to attempt the arduous task of seeing if any of the ones who have made this simple game so vicious and aggressive and/or been involved with things concerning laughter about said nastiness in some way or another are the least bit sorry for how they've acted and will do what they can to make up for how they've been towards the two very specific victims of all of this, namely Jim and Amelia."

"Great minds think alike, Kenshi!" Sarah said to him. "That's what I was hoping for, that specific dare, and I trust you were hoping for me to take a dare so you could give me that! Okay, then, let's get started, shall we?"

"Yes, let's." Kenshi said. "And I am glad that our intentions and thoughts were aligned."

"As am I." Kenshi told her. "Okay, everyone, get ready for her."

Sarah looked to the others after saying: "Jim, Amelia, I need you to go over to where Kenshi is, please."

The felid nodded along with her son, and when Amelia waved her hand to signal to Jim that he was to follow her, he did just that until they were standing and leaning against a wall together side by side, all while watching and listening to see what Sarah's search for any sort of regret or feelings of being sorry for anything at all from any of the ones she sought it from would result in, while Kenshi stood just a couple of feet away from them, doing much the same.

Sarah asked: "Jax? Frost? Kitana? Morph? B.E.N.? Kung Lao? I would like to ask all five of you a question."

"Yeah?" Frost asked, knowing what the question would be along with the others, but deciding to act as thought she didn't know, also along with the others.

"During this game, all six of you have, to varying degrees and in various ways, been very cruel to my son and the captain, especially the latter. Are you in any way truly sorry for how you've treated them? Do you regret how you've acted in the slightest? Even a single one of you? I think you get the picture here. Well?"

"Yeah…I went too far…with the Jim mooning thing…and I'm really sorry for that…and how I laughed about Amelia's problems...or at least entertained the thought…" B.E.N. replied.

"Not me!" Frost answered. "I wish I could say otherwise. I really do. But despite being firmly sincere about the fucking fact that I'm one of the good guys, I'm afraid that I'm still just plain mean and not the least bit nice, neither of which will ever change. It's one of the reasons I should be considered a dark heroine, as opposed to a standard, let alone pure, kind of one.

"I guess I almost have a little bit of at least one such feeling, but not quite." Kung Lao told her. "Maybe it's because my anger about the death of my closest friend, Liu Kang, and the fact that I never got to avenge him thanks to those Tarkata that killed me along with the other Earthrealm champions just makes me incapable of feeling sorry about much of anything anymore."

"I sure don't have anything like that!" Jax responded. "Seriously, the name 'Jackson Briggs' and words like 'sorry' or 'nice' or 'regretful' do not belong in the same fucking sentence. Yeah, I came the fuck down on B.E.N. for how immature his dare towards Jim was, but that was a motherfucking matter of immaturity. With me, it was a motherfucking matter of a high-ass impact kind of dare, and damn, did it ever turn out great! Goes nicely with my warlike and aggressive kind of attitude. So I couldn't be less sorry if I tried, and look at how aggressive and long I've been in my response. Need I say more? I didn't think so."

Morph stated: "Partly! Sorry, sorry, I scared, angered and zinged captain, but still thought it was funny, funny, funny!" before he burst out laughing about first his spider form and then his form of a tremendously obese version of Amelia, shapeshifting into both once more, one at a time, and in a way that made sure of it that the captain saw both just before he turned back to his true form and exploded into further, louder, greater and harder laughter, as well.

Not surprisingly/unsurprisingly, Amelia became enraged, but Kenshi used his telekinesis and telepathy to hold her back and put things she liked and good memories in her mind to calm her down, respectively.

After Kenshi was certain that Amelia was calm enough so that she didn't have to have these things be done to her any longer, she said: "Thank you, Kenshi." who said: "Of course." and Jim then said: "Nice job, Kenshi." to which Kenshi replied: "Thanks."

"By the way, Morph, that was a really lousy thing to do." Jim told Morph, and Sarah said to him: "Yes. It was extremely low on your part."

Morph curled into a ball and looked sheepishly at Sarah, and then the latter asked Kitana: "How about you, Kitana? Surely a princess would regret and be sorry for cruel actions like these."

"And indeed this one is." Kitana responded. "Well, to a certain extent, anyway. After all, I may be a princess, but I was plenty fine with goddamn getting my fucking hands dirty in my fucking first damn life and am just as much in this fucking second damn life of mine, and certainly not what one would consider a fucking saint in either one."

"Well, I suppose it's better than no apology at all." Sarah sighed, and then she turned to Kenshi and said: "Well, what I got out of your dare was at least better than nothing, and now this game of truth or dare, since everyone's had their turn, is officially over. And it would be even if there hadn't been so many mean dares and/or difficult truths."

"Very good call, Mom. I was thinking just the same thing." Jim informed her. "As was I." Kenshi told Sarah. "Ditto." Amelia stated.

So everyone was now standing up again and, when Amelia saw Frost, Jax and Morph side by side as part of how everyone was in what spot they were among the group, she thought to herself: "Perfect. Now I can pay all three of them back for how they were so cruel to me, starting with the two Earthrealm champions and then I've got just the thing for Morph I've thought up just now. Time to go over there and pull the trigger while I have the perfect chance."

When once everyone was fully together again, Amelia tapped Frost on the shoulder with her left index finger and, after the latter said: "Yeah?" and turned around, she didn't even have time to blink when she saw a white rectangle with vertical lines flying towards her face, heard the impact when it nailed her nose, smelled and tasted the blood that was now coming out of both of her nostrils and, of course, felt the pain that now made itself known very greatly throughout her nose.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Frost screamed as everyone suddenly turned around and gasped in shock, and then Amelia turned around herself, specifically she spun around towards Jax so that she was in perfect position to kick him in the balls, and kick him in the balls she did with her right foot, and it was just as hard as she had punched Frost in the nose.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAUUUUUUHHHHHHAAAAARRRRRGGGH!" Jax yelled as he then clutched his balls with his right bionic arm(since they were too big to use both of them for that purpose), and both he and Frost fell over on their knees while he did that and the ice ninja put her hands over her now broken nose.

Subsequently, she hit Morph so hard with a backhand punch by her right fist that he fell onto the ground, and then she pinned him down with the heel on her right boot and the front of said boot's bottom, holding him down as hard as she could and saying: "Yes, Morph, this big, fat bitch is now crushing you good, just like she would a spider. It hurts like hell, doesn't it, the way I'm giving you the boot here, am I right?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Morph screamed, and everyone began to laugh, even and including Sarah, Jim and Kenshi.

She subsequently looked at Frost and asked her: "And by the way, Frost, who NOSE just how much pain you're in right now?"

Then she looked in Jax's direction and said: "And you, Jax, I'm surprised that you had the balls to make Morph turn into that corpulent version of me and be so disrespectful and aggressive and everything, and yet you don't have balls that can withstand my kick, which I launched into them after you had Morph mock me in a way that concerned pregnancy matters and such, post-natal or otherwise."

Frost let loose: "GIB UF WUD GOOB REATHON WHYTH BE SHOODAT BEAFA LIBBIN FIT OUDDA YO ATH!"

"Well, besides how I have Morph pinned down and so he can't take part in that even if it were to happen, there's also how you and Jax deserve this just as much as he does for how nastily you treated me. How would you like if I made fun of your problems and/or embarrassing secrets via capitalizing on them by giving dares in a game that's supposed to be clean, harmless fun?" Amelia replied.

"Face facts, Frost, Jax, Morph…she's right." Jim informed all three of them. "You all got your just desserts, and you know it as well as we do."

"Still not going to apologize to Amelia?" asked Sarah.

"OGAY…OGAY…WERB THORRY ALREABY…" Jax told her.

Kenshi used his telepathy to look into everyone's minds and said: "So is everyone else who has something to be sorry for and hasn't apologized yet." just after Morph nodded as much as he could and went: "PORRY…PORRY…"

Frost went: "ALRYIKE…GUB EDUF REBBUN…YAG…WERE THORRY…"

She subsequently used her ice powers to help with her broken nose, Jax's swollen balls and, after Amelia lifted her foot off of Morph and said: "Apology accepted, all three of you." Morph's once again normal but badly agonized body.

Just then, they saw Matey, Sonny, Jib and Tillie, as well as Sonya, Johnny Cage, Delbert and Sub-Zero, come along over, and then Sonya said: "Well, hello there! From the looks of things, you're done with your game!"

Kenshi had now deactivated that telepathy thing he'd used on everyone to make sure neither their games nor the now over(like their games were)game of truth or dare they'd been playing would be disturbed, and Amelia nodded: "Yes, indeed we are, and judging from what I see, you're all finished with yours, as well."

"Yup!" Matey told her mother. "I won the game of go-fish, by the way! It wasn't easy, and it took me quite a bit of time and luck, but I did! Isn't that right, guys?"

The other three sighed and nodded, and Amelia said: "How nice, Matey. And I am glad to see that you three are taking losing the game with dignity. Just as I wanted…playing nice and being on your best behavior while enjoying that game I got you the cards required for you to enjoy it."

"Me, I am sorry to say that, for all my intellectual prowess, I lost the chess game against Sub-Zero, dear." Delbert said. "But I will not let that be any skin off my nose. Besides, I put up, and this is NOT a pun, quite a fight against him."

"It's true." Sub-Zero informed her. "It was almost like the chess equivalent of when I had to battle Scorpion a lot until the specter found out that Quan Chi had framed me concerning the death of his family and clan and the sorcerer was the murderer in reality."

"Likewise, Johnny Cage almost fucking had me in our goddamn game of pool." Sonya said to them. "In fact, I won by freak chance at the last moment when it was what turned out to be my last damn, well, turn in a way which was of said status because of how the hell I managed to fucking sink it despite being at quite the disadvantage and on the ropes."

"It's true." Johnny Cage nodded. "Maybe I was just a mite distracted for some reason despite otherwise being fully fucking focused on the goddamn game."

Sonya then looked to him and said: "If so, said distraction had best not have been what the hell I fucking think it was."

"By the way, Mommy," Jib asked Amelia, "how did your game of truth or dare go?"

"Who did what and how did you do?" Tillie asked her.

Sonny then added: "I sure hope you did awesomely!"

"I suppose that you could say I did, though I was also on the business end of quite a bit of cruelty, courtesy of Frost, Jax and Morph here." she said, turning to the three she mentioned and glaring at them for emphasis, right before adding: "I'm guessing, Frost, that the three of you saw an opening to demean me so in a very similar way to how you saw that unbelievably rare kind of opening to settle things with Sonya here…"

She motioned her hand over to Sonya and then went on: "…which worked and paid off nicely back in your own universe, though sadly, in both senses of the word, proved to not be enough for what you all meant to do, even with the heightened chances of success from the gained advantages you got from it. I do apologize for bringing that up, especially since we all agreed it was best to block it out as much as possible, but you, Jax and Morph were so nasty to me, with the latter being part of it thanks to the two of you setting the trend, that I just cannot help but do so, especially since my children, and my husband, for that matter, have a right to know, even though you did all apologize to me and I accepted said apology."

"What is she talking about, Frost?" asked Delbert, and Frost then sighed, rolled her eyes and sucked it up, subsequently informing Delbert: "First, when it was my turn, I dared Amelia here to tell us what her worst fear was, though I won't reveal it to any of you and neither will anyone else. Isn't that right?" she asked, looking to the others who had played "Truth Or Dare" along with her and Amelia, and they all nodded.

Frost then said: "Following that, Jax here, his chewing out B.E.N. for daring Jim to moon us all, something me, Kitana, Kung Lao, Morph tried not to laugh about but were unable not to, alongside Sarah, Kenshi and Amelia notwithstanding, ironically dared Morph to turn into what the captain looked like after giving birth to you four so that everyone would see how fat she was by the time said birthing began."

Jax then nodded: "It's true. I might have been part of the ones who chewed B.E.N. out for being so childish, but I was also part of the ones who really hit Amelia where it hurts, because let's face it…I'm not a nice guy, much like Frost isn't exactly kind, either, plus I'm also very aggressive, so I wanted to deliver a dare with massive impact. And I think it's safe to say that it had a massive impact, the way that it embarrassed her horrendously and destroyed her self-esteem and everything, though she's now recovering from all of that and has accepted apologies she initially was on her way to accepting, instead. I'd suspect it's because that might help her recover from her humiliation and get her self-esteem back faster. Much like the fact that said gigantically obese state was inevitable, but it's too long and complex to explain why when you are just little children, and we don't want you to start hating yourselves, so we're not going into that any more than we're revealing Amelia's fear."

After Amelia's three daughters and only son nodded and all said: "Gotcha." in unison, Frost pointed out: "Morph actually initially felt terrible about doing something like that, but he not only couldn't help but find it partly funny, there was also how he then exploded into laughter about it. Sorry to add this in, Morph, but it has to be known just as much as what else had to be known."

Morph nodded and then said: "Understood, understood." before Delbert added: "Well, although that was very mature, brave and strong of you all to admit to all of that truthfully, I still dare say that I cannot believe that anyone would be so nasty to my darling wife, although you are getting your self-esteem, confidence and pride back faster like Jax believes, right, dear?"

"Yes, indeed," Amelia stated, "and although I would usually speak for myself about this sort of thing, I've decided to 'experiment' about your reaction and that of our daughters and son in the same way that Frost's starting of the 'victimize Amelia' trend was to 'experiment' as to just how much my sort of toughness and courage could withstand the daring phobia revealing thing. Since I did not disappoint her, as she told me, I don't think any of you will disappoint me, especially with how your reaction was an excellent start to this 'experiment' of mine working, my love."

"Good to hear!" Delbert smiled at Amelia, who then returned said smile. "And, like I said, Matey, Jib, Tillie, Sonny, one can't believe that someone could be this unkind to your poor mother!"

"Indeed, not!" Matey said, and then she told the three: "That was really rotten of you three!"

"Yeah, it was ultra low!" added Sonny. "'Experiment', huh, Frost?"

"Well, let us tell you, that was NOT cool!" put across Jib.

Suddenly, everyone exploded into laughter, even Frost, because of the irony of how there was no pun intended there but one could easily consider it an ironic pun.

But after everyone recovered from laughing, Jim then said: "Yeah! And you know, Frost, maybe, although I'm sorry to bring this up again, but I have to in order to make the point, me, mom and the doctor should 'experiment' as to just how much ignominy you'll feel if we remove the middle of your outfit and show all of the bandages wrapped around your waist to everyone who isn't one of the Earthrealm champions, Amelia or otherwise, so they'll know exactly how things are for you concerning all of that and how it makes your otherwise beautiful self look!"

"OKAY, OKAY, I SAID I WAS SORRY! JUST LIKE JAX AND MORPH DID!" Frost boomed. "Besides, I told everyone who wasn't an Earthrealm champion, shortly after we got here, that, despite my sincerely being on the side of good, the way that I wanted to take charge of the Lin Kuei, though thankfully in a non-villainous way, notwithstanding, in my first life and this being so in my second life, even though the latter will never be an option again, I was a really big jerk."

"But we didn't think that you were THIS big of one, Frost." Matey pointed out. "Well, at least not those of us who aren't Earthrealm champions."

Jib then put across: "Still, we're glad that you, the almost as big of a meanie Jax and the annoying as ever Morph at least handled this as you did, but come on!"

"Well, my wonderful family certainly did not disappoint. And you added a nice, big extra kick, Jim. Thank you." Amelia grinned.

"No problem, captain." Jim said. "Damn, she called me 'Jim' instead of 'Mr. Hawkins' like she usually does! That sure is quite the accomplishment, doing something that makes her do that!" he thought to himself as his face lit up.

"It is also worth pointing out, Sub-Zero, Sonya, Johnny Cage, that showing disapproval, being disappointed and/or thinking up punishments and such for my three mistreatment deliverers won't be necessary. After all, I paid them back by breaking Frost's nose, smashing Jax's balls and keeping Morph pinned down hard with my foot, which is why you see Frost's powers having been used on those specific regions of her and Jax and on Morph here in general. So they've already gotten theirs courtesy of their up until then victim." Amelia put across.

"Understood." Sub-Zero said. "Thank you for letting us know."

"And, given what you, Jax and Morph just let us know, I trust that you have learned your lesson, Frost, along with them?" Sonya asked.

"Indeed, I have, Sonya. Along with them, just like you said." Frost replied.

Just then, the talk show host showed up and Johnny Cage said: "WHOA! Damn good thing that we just settled this fucking issue, because three guesses as to why the hell that guy is here!"

The talk show host said to them: "Ah, hello there, everyone! I've finally gotten done everything that needs doing! And won't you all be happy to hear the wonderful, wonderful news as to how your respective homes just happened to end up next door in spots where major league fans of you lot live? Talk about a dream come true!"

Everyone's eyes opened widely, and he told them: "Furthermore, all of your fans are only too ready for when they will see you tomorrow morning, as are all of your creators, and whoever else sees you will be more than happy to give you what other introductions you need, plus we've made things so that you'll all have a job of being part of this talk show, so no currency related matters are going to be a problem at all! Plus, it's been made sure of that whatever goes on in the universes in which you were made by the aforementioned creators will allow them to maintain what good state they have been and need to be in at all times, even if it did turn out not to be an option to eliminate all threats, dangers, villains, what have you eternally, though we sure wish it had been, and I'd wager you all wish that it had been, as well."

They nodded after hearing the last part with disappointed looks on their faces, which was ironic, since they were initially elated about hearing all of this and their facial expressions certainly showed it.

But they became delighted again when he said: "Still, with everything else that I've just informed you of and how there are surprises galore of the best kinds waiting for you in your respective homes, though what they are varies, given how much you all obviously vary, it should be rather obvious by now that you're all in for one hell of a wonderful future, which, for you, begins tonight, and from then on out, it'll be just that. Maybe not a perfect life, since no one's life is perfect, but definitely a desirable as hell kind of one!"

"Thank you. Thank you so very much for everything, indeed." Amelia said to him.

"There really is no other way we can put it even though there are plenty of other ways we wish we could." Jim put across.

"Well, except for the fact that this is all wonderful to hear and that you did an absolutely exemplary job with what needed doing." Sub-Zero put in.

"It was no problem at all." the talk show host said. "Anyway, let's get moving here. You need to get to your new homes and get some much needed shuteye after all of this. To be honest, I'm surprised that none of you have fallen asleep."

"Well, we had to make sure of it that we could find some ways to pass the time while we were waiting." Kung Lao pointed out.

"I mean, we didn't know how long we would have to and we sure didn't want to be bored while so doing." added Johnny Cage.

"Ah, yes, I guess that makes sense." the talk show host put across. "But in any case, come on! Your homes are just a few blocks away from this building, as it also turns out, and the ones who live next door to your homes are fans of this show just like they are of yours. So you guys all really do have it made."

And so it would be that their new lives, the fact that they were going to lack a lot of things concerning their previous lives notwithstanding(and hey, they'd be perfectly able to find a substitute for each and every one, all things considered), would prove only too enviable and that this was just the first night of a long, long future of the best sort that lay ahead of them only put further wondrousness onto it all.

CHAPTER 3 AND STORY ENDING

Quite the funny dark humor kind of ending, wouldn't you agree?

I hope so, and I hope this chapter and the story altogether was as enjoyable as I intended.

Especially the way I meant to give it an absolutely happy ending, as well.

In any event, ratings and reviews, please!


End file.
